toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagura Izumi
is , the Pink Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography to be added Personality She is a girl whose Imagination is second only to Right, but often takes a negative direction. In essence, she tells tall tales and unforeseen events usually take place. Because of this, Kagura's body can't really handle fighting too well unless she uses her imagination to will herself into an unbeatable warrior. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 5gou and her team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. She also clashes with at one point. ToQ 5gou is ToQ 5gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Pink ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway bridge-themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha - Transfer Changes= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the track-themed sword as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Episode 2-3, 19 - Blue= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, 12, 15 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway signal-themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Episode 1, 9 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episode 1, 4, 7 - Panda= ToQ 5gou Panda is a Safari Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with the Panda Ressha. and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Panda Ressha - }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kagura is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As ToQ 5gou, her suit actor is . Notes *ToQ 5gou is the only Ranger whose color has shared the same "number" with three other counterparts; but the first to be identified by the number alone and not by the color. *ToQ 5gou is the first Pink Ranger not to have her color in her name since HououRanger. References Category:Sentai Pink Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai 5